


Worth the Effort

by luulapants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded Derek Hale, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leg shaving, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Jordan Parrish, PWP, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Shaving, Soft Boys, Stockings, Versatile Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Very Brief Foot Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: Next came the stockings, and these? These were new. A present Derek had slipped to him once they retreated to their bedroom on Christmas night, a few pack members conked out on the couches in the living room. Jordan’s mouth had gone dry at the sight of them, silky sky blue with little bows on the sides and garters that would clip to the bottoms of his panties.“I think I’d have to shave my legs,” Jordan had said, barely breathing the words when there were werewolves asleep on the other side of their door.“We can do that,” Derek had agreed.----(AKA I wrote 2 non-explicit fics before this and I have a Reputation to Maintain)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Worth the Effort

Derek slumped forward, face pressed to Jordan’s chest as his shoulders shook with laughter. “Jord,” he snickered. He picked his head up again. “I know we agreed to be non-judgmental about one another’s kinks, but I don’t think they’re supposed to be _this much effort_.”

“Oh my god, is it clogged again?” Jordan asked, reaching for Derek’s hand. “Already?”

Clutched in Derek’s hand was a little pink razor. Sure enough, it was completely choked with hair, enough to cover the lotion bar surrounding the blades. Jordan looked down at his leg where he had a single four-inch strip of bare leg to show for the abused razor.

“This is ridiculous,” Jordan laughed.

“You could just try without shaving,” Derek suggested.

Jordan took the razor from Derek’s hand and rinsed it in the half-filled bathtub, knocking it against the side that they were both seated on. “No! Come on, I have a weird bald spot now. We have to finish.”

“Could we trim it first? With scissors?”

Jordan gazed down at the leg he had propped up on the side of the bathtub. It was smeared with shaving cream, little bits of hair poking out through the foam. “Maybe we could call Jackson,” he suggested. “He used to be on swim team.”

Derek snorted. “He would _never_ let us live this down.”

“Him and Ethan are into way weirder stuff,” Jordan insisted.

“No, he’d never let us live down the fact that we can’t figure out how to shave your damn legs.”

With a conciliatory expression, Jordan passed the razor back to Derek. “I guess we just have to hack our way through.”

Derek waved the razor at him. “If you ever had any doubt that I love you, this is your proof.”

And then he went back to work, shaving another two-inch stripe before he had to rinse again. It took a while, especially once he got to the knee, carefully working around the curves. Jordan found himself lost in the concentrated furrow of Derek’s brow, the way his mouth twisted into a small, serious frown. Finally, Derek smoothed his palm over Jordan’s calf, rubbing in long, firm strokes.

“Alright, rinse off and give me the other leg,” he instructed.

Jordan twisted in his seat on the edge of the tub, swinging his leg down into the bath water and setting the other foot on the edge in its place.

“Oh, and pass me the shaving cream?”

He reached for it on the opposite edge of the tub and felt his butt slide on the slick porcelain. He barely had time to mutter, “Ah, shit,” before he was slipping over, landing in the tub with a thud and a splash.

Derek burst out laughing.

Jordan scowled at him.

“I’m sorry,” Derek chuckled. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“My pride is a little bruised.” Jordan was still in his briefs, completely soaked through now, an an undershirt, which was wet from the waist down, clinging to his stomach. He grabbed the shaving cream and passed it over. “Here, this works, too.” He draped his leg over Derek’s lap and settled himself in the tub.

“You’re really just going to stay in there?” Derek asked, lips quirked in amusement.

Jordan shrugged. “Might as well.” He waved at his leg. “Come on, let’s finish killing that razor.”

“Alright, alright.” Derek leaned down and pressed his lips to the knob of Jordan’s ankle.

Derek spread the shaving cream over his leg, getting a fair amount of it on his basketball shorts in the process. As he started in with the razor again, his eyes narrowed and his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth. It was so cute, Jordan couldn’t help but start laughing again.

“You look so serious,” he whispered playfully.

“Shut up,” Derek muttered, a hint of a blush under his beard. “I’m concentrating.”

“You look like you’re doing brain surgery,” Jordan insisted.

Derek cleaned the razor again and shot him a glare that was more fond than annoyed. “I might as well be. Do you know how hard it is to get into the crease of your muscles here?” He poked at the edge of Jordan’s shin bone.

When he finished, he nudged Jordan’s leg down into the water, then knelt beside the tub. Cupping water in his hands, he dragged them up over the remaining bits of shaving cream to wash it away. Then he smoothed them both over the length of it.

“It feels nice,” Jordan told him. He hadn’t expected how satisfying it felt – Derek’s gentle touch sliding over his slick, smooth legs.

Derek looked up and held his gaze as he dragged his hand higher, up the inside of Jordan’s thigh. In the nearly-translucent confines of his briefs, Jordan’s dick gave a twitch of interest.

Jordan caught Derek’s wrist and sat up, leaning forward for a soft, brief kiss. “Hey,” he scolded. “Come on, we didn’t do all this work just to skip the main event.”

“You mean ‘skip _to_ the main event’?” Derek asked against his lips.

“Nope.” Jordan pecked his lips again, then nudged him backward. “I know damn well what the main event is.” He stood up in the bath, water streaming down from his sodden clothes. “Go on, go wait for me outside,” he insisted.

Derek’s eyes strayed to the little bundle of silk and lace on the bathroom counter. “Don’t take too long,” he advised with a smirk. “I might get started without you.”

Jordan smacked his butt on his way out. “Don’t you dare.”

Once he had the room to himself, Jordan drained the tub, stripping out of his briefs and undershirt. He left them in a soggy heap in the bottom of the tub. God, there were little hairs littered all over. It was going to be an absolute pain to scrub it out.

Worth it, though.

The panties were easy – they weren’t any different from other pairs he had worn before. They were dark blue and specially made for men, larger in the front so he could tuck his dick upward and get hard in them comfortably. Just feeling the brush of silk had him starting on his way there. Conditioning and anticipation and, god, just _smooth-soft-delicate_. Jordan snuck a look at himself in the bathroom mirror, as turned on and surprised by his own reflection as he had been the first time. And the tenth. Derek sometimes liked to hold him in front of a mirror, kissing his neck and shoulders and telling him how pretty he looked like this. It was simultaneously the most embarrassing and agonizingly sexy thing Jordan had ever experienced.

Next came the stockings, and these? These were new. A present Derek had slipped to him once they retreated to their bedroom on Christmas night, a few pack members conked out on the couches in the living room. Jordan’s mouth had gone dry at the sight of them, silky sky blue with little bows on the sides and garters that would clip to the bottoms of his panties.

“ _I think I’d have to shave my legs_ ,” Jordan had said, barely breathing the words when there were werewolves asleep on the other side of their door.

“ _We can do that,_ ” Derek had agreed.

Jordan sat down on the lid of the toilet and took one stocking in his hands. He rolled it up the way he had seen in how-to diagrams online, poking his toe into the end first. Carefully, he rolled the silk over his foot, then up the smooth, bare skin of his calves.

The thing about this was that he never knew if the silk _actually_ felt as good as it did, or if it was mostly the surge of arousal that it sent through him, wearing things like this. Feeling wrong and sexy and perverted and delicate all at once. Knowing that Derek would go breathless when he saw, tell him he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and in the next breath he’d be pressed against Jordan, hard and rubbing up against his ass, desperate.

He clipped the garters to the bottom of the panties, having to re-do the clips twice because they were twisted and then off-center. The second stocking went faster.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Jordan decided that they definitely added something to the experience: a sort of elegance and feminine intention to the outfit that was missing when it was just him, bare and decidedly masculine except for a little slip of silk over his dick.

Jordan took a deep breath, then stepped out into the bedroom.

Derek was stretched out on the bed, naked with a hand between his own legs. His cock was hard, curved up against his abs. He sat up immediately upon seeing Jordan in the doorway. “Oh, baby,” he gasped, and it was everything that Jordan lived for in his reactions. Derek scooted down to sit on the end of the bed, arms already outstretched to draw him in. “Come here, honey, let me see you.”

“Do you like them?” Jordan asked as he stepped between Derek’s knees.

Hands slipped up and down his legs appreciatively, then up to the panties. Derek’s thumbs pressed into the hollows of Jordan’s hips. “Baby, they’re perfect. Fuck, you’re perfect. You look so _pretty_.” He leaned in and kissed just below Jordan’s navel, then peeked up at him with his soft beard pressed to Jordan’s stomach. “Do _you_ like them?”

Jordan nodded mutely, too turned on and overwhelmed to really enunciate just how much he liked them. Derek’s face was close enough to his hard-on that he would get the idea anyway. The head poked out over the waistband.

“I want you to get on the bed,” Derek told him, voice going low and throaty in that way that meant he was about to take Jordan apart and piece him back together, probably with fewer brain cells. “On your back. And hold onto the headboard. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Jordan breathed, then – “First, can I...” He leaned down toward Derek, seeking a kiss but not closing the distance.

Derek smiled up at him. “Of course.” He wrapped a hand around the back of Jordan’s neck and drew him in the final few inches, pressing their lips together slow and syrupy-sweet. “God, I love you,” he murmured when they pulled apart.

Jordan got onto the bed, licking his lips as he wrapped his hands around the bars of the headboard. He spread his legs for Derek, hips wriggling restlessly as he sought the friction of silk against his dick.

“So fucking beautiful,” Derek praised as he crawled up the bed. He stopped at Jordan’s feet, bending down to press his lips to the top of each, then his ankles. “God, you’re so smooth and sweet for me here.” He nuzzled against Jordan’s calf, the bristle of his beard strange and wonderful through the stockings. Then he mouthed and sucked at the insides of Jordan’s knees. “This is worth every second of effort,” he said with a smirk.

“Derek,” Jordan whined, staring down at him and feeling, _fuck._ Overwhelmed. Overstimulated. Over the god damn moon in love. He couldn’t believe he had a man who wanted to do this with him, who loved it almost as much as Jordan did. Who made him feel sweet and special and sensitive in all the ways that Jordan hardly knew how to ask for.

Derek left a mess of hickeys and beard burn on the exposed bits of his thighs, between the stockings and panties and garter straps. By the time he finally pressed his mouth to Jordan’s cock, wet and hot through the silk, Jordan was practically writhing in place, hands gripped so tight around the headboard that his fingers were going a little numb.

“Oh fuck,” Jordan sobbed, mouth falling open as Derek’s tongue slid against his balls, up his cock. His lips closed around the exposed head, and he sucked, and, “Derek, oh my _god_. Please, please I’m not going to last.”

The suction disappeared, Derek leaving one more quick kiss on the tip of Jordan’s dick before he sat back. “Can’t have that, now, can we? Not when you got all dressed up for me.” He rubbed his thumbs over the tops of the stockings. Derek wrapped a hand around his own dick, not really stroking so much as just holding it, giving himself some pressure.

Feeling a sudden impulse, Jordan lifted one of his feet and slipped it between Derek’s legs. “Wait, let go,” he said. “I want to...” Derek let go of his cock, and Jordan pressed his foot against it, letting the silky material slide against his skin.

Derek’s mouth dropped open with a satisfied little groan, his eyes fluttering shut. He opened them almost immediately, though, staring down at the flex of Jordan’s leg as he moved.

He slipped his foot lower, dragging the top of it along Derek’s balls.

“Shit, that feels good,” Derek muttered. He wrapped a hand around Jordan’s ankle, holding him steady as he rutted against the silk. Jordan’s foot slipped back farther, and his toe brushed against Derek’s hole. He could feel wetness through the silk.

“Fuck, are you – did you finger yourself while I was putting these on?” Jordan asked. Not that it was unusual for either of them to be playing with Derek’s ass, but it always went the other way when they were doing the panties thing.

Derek flushed. “It’s – I know I usually fuck you when you’re dressed up all pretty for me,” he explained. “It’s up to you, baby. Whatever you want.”

Jordan felt hot all over at the thought. One thing he’d always loved about doing this with Derek was that neither of them acted like Jordan was less of a man for liking this. Even when he was in silk and lace and Derek was telling him how pretty he was, he never forgot that Jordan had a dick, that he was his _boy_ friend. Because playing with those lines was well and good for anyone who wanted to, but Jordan _didn’t_ want to. And Derek understood that. “Yeah, how do you…?” Jordan started to ask.

“I want to ride you,” Derek answered immediately. He’ had let go of Jordan’s leg, was already moving up to straddle his waist. “While you’re still wearing them. Is that okay?”

“God, yes,” Jordan laughed. His hands shifted on the headboard. “Should I…?”

Derek shook his head. “Leave them right where they are. You got that, honey?” Reaching behind himself, he tugged the panties down just enough to free Jordan’s cock, rubbing himself down against it briefly. Then he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Jordan’s head, and kissed him, long and filthy, his tongue flicking into Jordan’s mouth. When he pulled back, Derek was grinning. “How’d I get so lucky? Having such a beautiful guy willing to fill me up?”

Jordan whined, his hips hitching up involuntarily. He tried to plant his feet for some leverage, but the silky stockings just slipped against the sheets. “Derek, please. I want you so fucking bad.”

Plucking the bottle of lube off the pillow next to Jordan’s head, Derek sat up again. He slicked Jordan up one-handed, then held him steady as he sank down onto him.

Watching Derek take his cock was, without question, one of the best things in Jordan’s entire life. He was always, when he could get away with it, overambitious about it. Always took just a little more than he was ready for. But instead of discomfort, his face showed hunger and stubborn determination as his thighs trembled, breath shuddering out of his chest. “Fuck, you’re so good, Jord,” he moaned. “Fill me up so fucking good. _Shit_.”

And all Jordan could do was lie there and watch him take it, watch him shake and roll his hips and whimper until he had taken every last inch. “Derek, oh my _God_ ,” he whined. He couldn’t even see the panties or stockings anymore from this angle, but he could still feel them, his legs slipping against the sheets as he tried to rock his hips up, Derek’s ass rubbing the lacy waistband against the top of his balls. The sensations didn’t even come close to distracting him from the too-tight squeeze of Derek around him, hot and soft, his muscles clenching.

Derek lifted up and sank down with a short, broken cry of pleasure.

The angle wasn’t quite right – Jordan knew the geometry of Derek’s body better than his own at this point. If he could just get his knees up, but when he tried, they just slipped again. “I can’t – _fuck_ , Derek, I can’t get any traction in these things,” he explained.

Nodding, Derek licked his lips and leaned back, bracing his hands on the top of Jordan’s thighs, gripping right over the tops of the stockings. “God, I love these things,” Derek told him. He lifted again, and this time when his hips settled back, Jordan could see the full-body shudder as his cock hit its mark. “You should wear these under your clothes,” Derek panted, “so only I know you’re wearing them, and I can rub them through your pants, remind you how fucking pretty you are for me. How fucking sweet and perfect and – _uh!_ ”

He rolled his hips faster, eyes squeezed shut and seemingly unaware of how his words had thoroughly demolished Jordan’s brain. He was caught between the breathtaking image in front of him – Derek stretched out long, his muscles straining and shifting in perfect, fluid motion – and the thought of wearing the stockings under his uniform or maybe out to dinner somewhere, and Derek casually reaching over to rub at his knee, let him feel the soft shift of silk underneath.

From the noises Derek was making, the position was a good one, but Jordan didn’t think he’d be able to get off like that. He couldn’t touch himself, braced on Jordan’s thighs, and he’d only ever come from getting fucked while Jordan was on top with Derek folded in half beneath him. In any case, Jordan wasn’t going to last much longer anyway.

“M’gonna come, Derek,” he gasped, hands tightening their grip on the headboard.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Derek encouraged. “Come on, baby.”

And then Jordan was spilling into him, his hips twitching up as he shivered through it. He felt his cock slip free of Derek as he came down, got the tattered remains of his brain back together just as Derek pulled his hands away from the headboard and tugged Jordan on top of him. He pressed soft kisses over his lips, his nose, his cheeks.

“I love you,” Derek murmured. “I love you.”

Jordan moaned against his lips, murmuring the words back, slurred and distracted. He slipped down Derek’s body, dropping sloppy kisses over his chest and stomach until he could finally, finally get his mouth around Derek, two fingers in his ass, and swallow him down.

It only took a couple of quick bobs of his head before Derek’s hand clenched roughly in his hair, and he came.

He stayed down there for a few minutes, lazily rubbing his face against Derek’s stomach while soft fingers stroked through his hair, a silent apology for tugging too hard before.

“So you really hated the stockings, huh,” Derek said in his signature deadpan.

Jordan lifted his head finally and glared at him. “Shut up.”

Derek smiled down at him and brushed a thumb across his lips. “Well, the good news is it’ll be easier to keep up with the shaving, if you want. Now that we got the first time done with.”

Biting at the pad of his thumb, Jordan asked, “Does that mean you won’t help me with it next time?”

“I didn’t say that.” Derek tugged him up the bed so that Jordan was half on top of him. He reached down and carefully unclipped the garter straps. “I’m gonna get you some red ones,” he decided, almost like he was just thinking out loud. “I like how you look in red.”

And Jordan was pretty sure this wasn’t just _his_ kink anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood! You can find me on tumblr at luulapants.tumblr.com.


End file.
